The Break of Day
by Interfice errorem diligere er
Summary: Buffy and the gang had moved to Rome but when a prophecy is uncovered by Angel Buffy flys back to LA nobody knows shes gone. Now Buffy, Spike, Angel, Faith, Andy and Elizabeth must work together to save the world...again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Set post Chosen

Summary: Buffy and the gang are in Rome, Buffy's dating the immortal. One night on patrol she meets someone who knows where to find Spike, should she trust this stranger?

Buffy walked though the cemetery twirling her stake around, it was dark and she was heading home from the Immortal's house. Behind her there was a crunch, she spun around, there was no one there. She shrugged and turned around think it was one of the other slayers.

"What the-" she said as she watched a girl who looked about 12-13 stake a vampire effortlessly. The girl had light brown curly hair; she was about Buffy's height.

She looked up at Buffy; her eyes were so blue kind of like, "Spike." She said.

"Sorry?" she asked.

Buffy shook her head, Spike was dead, she had watched him die burn up, "Sorry you just look like someone I used to know." The girl nodded brushing off her jeans.

"I get that a lot." She had an accent, "was it my eyes?" Irish.

"Ya. How did you know?" Buffy asked.

"They look kind of like my dad's _he's_, Dead." She said Buffy thought she for a brief second that she was talking a bout Spike, "He died a few months ago in the Sunnydale collapse." Her voice was almost a whisper know she knew the girl was.

She said abruptly, "You have to trust me. The Immortal he's bad news. Don't get your self hurt." She said backing up towards the gate, "_he _wouldn't want that." She turned around, "Don't get hurt again. Buffy." Buffy stared after her wide-eyed. 'how does she know my name?'


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy got home , peeled off her jacket and hung it on the hall tree. She looked toward the couch where Dawn and Clay, her fiancé, were laying asleep. Static filled the TV screen; she flipped the TV off and pulled a blanket over the pair. She headed for the back of the house where Willow and Kara's room was the door was open and Buffy could see Willow sleeping a book laying on her stomach her glasses perched on her nose, Buffy walked in quietly and took the glasses off her nose and placed them on the table. She grabbed a bookmark and put it in the page. She closed the door and made her way down the hallway. Towards Xander's room, the door was wide open and Xander was asleep popcorn everywhere, Buffy smiled and pulled the door shut before heading down the hall to her own room.

She got inside and crawled into her bed with a groan of disapproval she got back up and headed for the bathroom to shower. The warm water felt so good on her skin every muscle in her body could finally unwind. She rested her forehead on the wall and let the water run down her back.

What had that strange girl been talking about? Spike? How? Spike is dead. Isn't he? But she said her dad? Could that be Spike? How? Who would the mother be? She looked thirteen it would have to mean the mother was Dru. But she was sick the last time I saw her.

Buffy shook her head and turned the water off. She wrapped her towel around her body before stepping out onto the carpet.

"Holy-How did you get in here?" Buffy asked hugging the towel to her chest.

"Sorry honey, I missed you." The immortal said running his fingers down her arm, "a lot."

"I'm not in the mood." Buffy said shrugging off his hand and walking into her bedroom, he followed her.

"Please just leave." Buffy said. His hands circled her waist pulling her against his body. He spun her around and smashed his lips to hers. She started slapping his chest, "stop!" she said pushing him away.

He slapped her across the face and grabbed her arms roughly and slammed her against the wall, and smashed his lips onto hers again fingers going to the top of her towel. He ripped it off of her body his hands going everywhere. Buffy felt so helpless the one thing that she could beat or even hurt. Suddenly he was thrown across the room, he hit the wall and slumped to the ground.

That girl was standing in the window hair flying everywhere her eyes were white and her skin seemed to be glowing. She dropped to the ground and her skin stopped glowing.

"Buffy I warned you. He's dangerous." She said straightening her posture.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked. The girl grabbed her towel and through it back.

"My name is Elizabeth Goldie Pratt. Please come with me. Angel sent me, he needs your help." She said her hand going to Buffy's cheek; she pulled a towel out and whipped some blood off her face.

"You okay?" she asked looking at the bruises forming on her arms, "come on ill get some ice for you." She said offering her a hand to help her up. Buffy took it and allowed Elizabeth to pull her up.

Elizabeth led her into the bathroom and now Buffy could finally see the damage, she had a hand print bruise forming around the cut on her face from his ring, handprint bruises on her forearms.

"I'm fine." She said brushing Elizabeth's hands away, "honestly."

Elizabeth smiled at her, "okay then. I'll just go get rid of the Immortal." She said silently leaving the room, "you get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow." She said leaving the house through the window the Immortal thrown over her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy woke up after a restless nights sleep her body was still not ready to work. She crawled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. As normal everyone was gone and she was left to stay in the house alone. She decided she would go to the mall so went to get dressed hoping the Immortal thing was her dream even though her bruises told her otherwise. She was just about ready to leave when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Elizabeth." Buffy said opening the door, "I was just getting ready to leave." She said.

"Well I really need you to come with me. Please." She said, "ill explain everything once we leave." She said entering the house, "we must leave immediately."

"But I can't leave Dawn on her own. I cant leave Willow either. Or Xander." Buffy said.

"Buffy they hardly see you anyway, you get home their asleep, you wake up there gone. Xander is moving out, Willow and Kara are expecting to be relocated and Dawn is getting married, there gone Buffy, you have to except that. I'm sorry, Angel needs you, now." She said sincerely.

"What could Angel possibly need me for?"

"There's a prophecy." She said.

"Of coarse there is there always is."

"The break of day leaves the world with night there is only one who can lead the fight she alone will end the fright with the help of one who is made of night and his mate of 130 years. Not really much of a rhyme but." Elizabeth said with a shrug. "Now please. Come with me."

Buffy thought for a minute, was she really needed here after all? "Okay I'll go. But what is the big bad I am supposed to fight?"

"I don't know all he told me maws the prophecy and to come get you."

"Okay well ill go pack my things."

A few hours later the girls were on a 10-hour flight from Rome to LA, courtesy of wolfram and heart they were on a special plane with all the demons, yippee! But most of the demons, since they knew she was the original slayer, left her alone. Elizabeth seemed to be doing a good job at keeping them away from her as well.

"Oi! You yer Will's kid aren't you?" this big demon came up and asked Elizabeth, he was blue and had red eyes, horns and had claws.

"What's it to you?" Elizabeth asked standing up, though she only came up to his stomach, she still looked intimating and the demon moved back.

"Nothing honestly." He said waving his hands defensively, "jus' curious."

She sat back down with a smile on her face as the seatbelt sign blinked on signaling their arrival.

The second they had left the airport safety zone Elizabeth grabbed Buffy's hands and guided her through the LA streets, and straight for Willy's bar.

"Yo! WILLY!" Elizabeth said as she walked in, "she in?" Willy froze up at seeing the slayer.

"Don't worry she's with me."

"LIZZY!" a voice called, "B!"

"Faith?" Buffy asked spinning around to face the brunette.

"Faith is he here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ya he's in the back." She said gesturing with her head to the back, "I'll take her to Angel." Faith said guiding Buffy out of the bar.

"So..I take it you heard about the big prophecy?" Faith asked lighting a cigarette.

"Yup." She said wrapping her arms around her body, "how far is wolfram and heart?"

"Mm 'bout three more blocks." Faith answered looking up at the sky.

"DUCK!" someone shouted. Faith and Buffy squatted down narrowly avoiding a flying body.

"Ow! Why the hell did you have to throw me!?" a girl asked standing up she had long red hair and bright blue eyes. She looked pissed, "you ripped my shirt!" she said storming past the girls she smashed a man into the wall and drove a stake through his heart.

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO THROW THE DHAMPIR AT THE MEAN VAMPIRE TRYING TO KILL HER!!" she screamed throwing two people down onto the ground.

"SHE DID IT!" a British voice said pointing at the girl next to him.

"Thanks dad." She said standing up, "oh hey Buffy." Elizabeth said, "wow your all very slow." The other girl was glaring at her and helping the man off the ground.

"Spike?" Buffy asked amazed.

"Pet." He nodded walking past her dragging the woman behind him.

"Would you let me go already?" she asked jogging to keep up with him.

"No." he said, "Faith why are you taking the long way?" he asked.

"No reason." She shrugged, "sight seeing." Spike rolled his eyes and turned down an ally. The group followed.

"Spike wall." Elizabeth pointed out.

"What you can't climb it?" he asked jumping up to the top and pulling the red-head with him, "stay." He ordered. She slumped against the wall, "come on." He said holding his hands down to Elizabeth. She grabbed is hands and he pulled her up, then Faith, and finally he turned to Buffy, "come on pet." He said smiling down at her and flipping his hair out of his face. She grabbed his hands and he pulled her up, "you okay?" he asked when he heard her heart rate speed up.

"Yeah." She said placing her hands on his chest to steady her balance "just a little tired from the flight." She said hoping down and allowing Faith to catch her.

"Pet." He said offering his hand to the still pissed Dhampir, she took it and they hopped down landing perfectly on there feet.

"Lets go. Peaches is waiting." He said grinning and wrapping his arm around the Dhampir's waist, which was lucky because she fainted, now all he had to do was sweep her up and carry her, instead of picking her up off the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike, Buffy, Faith, and Elizabeth ran in soaking wet, the strange woman who still had no known name, finally woke up because some blood ran into her mouth. She looked crazy, she started clawing at Spike's face until he dropped her and she ran straight for Elizabeth sinking her teeth into her neck, only to pull back and roll into a ball crying.

"Spike?" Angel asked running over to Elizabeth, "what happened to my daughter?" he asked scooping her up, "I told you to keep your mate in check." He hissed, Spike growled back and crawled over to the sobbing woman.

"It's okay pet." He said, "don't worry I've got you."

Buffy walked over to Spike, "let me see your face." She said he tried to push her away scared that she would get bitten but the Dhampir started rubbing her head on his shoulder and whimpered.

"Pet can we at least go up to my room, she needs her rest." Spike asked, Buffy nodded and helped them to there feet.

"Buffy, please don't go up there." Angel said, she looked around at everyone faces Faith nodded and so did Elizabeth, so she headed up with Spike and the woman.

"So Spike what's her name?" she asked nodding to the sleeping woman.

"I'll let her tell you pet. She seems to like you." He said smiling fondly at the Slayer, "she is kind of well, like Dru, she's insane. But she also a half-breed, she has none of the weaknesses of vampires and cant die like humans. She is my mate I met her before Dru, I claimed her when I was human, but she wouldn't turn me. I found her two weeks ago." He said sadly, "she was living off rats in an ally."

"Well I like her." Buffy said smiling.

"I like you too." Said the girl sitting up, "Spike im hungry."

"Ill go get you food, jus' behave okay pet?" she nodded and Spike left the room and the two girls sat staring at each other.

"I like you. My names Andy. Well it's really Andréa. I like you a lot. Your good for my Spike." She said patting the bed next to her. Buffy moved and sat down next to her.

"Well I like you too. So how did you meet Spike?" she asked.

"He was at a party a few hundred years ago with his parents and I asked him to dance, he looked yummy." She shrugged.

Spike walked back in ending further conversation, "here's some blood pet, and here you go Buffy." He said handing Andy a cup of blood and Buffy a plate of food.

"Spike when Elizabeth came to get me, she made it sound like you were her dad and not Angel."

"Yeah well actually it was to give you a heads up that I was back, which you took very easily."

"Andrew has a big mouth." Buffy said, "I didn't believe him at first but well when Elizabeth came I just prepared myself for it." She said stretching and yawning.

"Mommy seems tired she should rest." Andy said, "come on daddy, lets leave mommy alone." Andy got up and walked out the door.

"I guess you can sleep in here pet. See you in the morning pe-Buffy."

Buffy pouted, "Your supposed to call me pet, or love or goldilocks." She demanded.

"Alright pet, see you in the morning." He said making his way to the door.

Buffy sat up, "Spike, I missed you."

Spike smiled, "Missed you too pet."


End file.
